Hot Wheels: Beat That! (Video Game)
Hot Wheels: Beat That! is a video game released in September 2007 developed by Eutechnyx and Neversoft. It's a great first race game for kids age 3 and up. Simple, fun racing with your favorite Hot Wheels cars. The game is available for PC, Wii, PS2, Xbox 360 & Nintendo DS The game features 30 authentically modeled vehicles and 2 Unplayable Vehicles, two-player gameplay, competitive weaponry and power-ups. You race through a Bedroom, Mini Golf, Attic and a Bowling Alley. New events and cars can be unlocked by winning an event or achieving the 2 secondary goals for each event. The weapons are: Tesla Ray (temporarly disables controls for a nearby car), Rockets (3 that can be used to blow up cars or open new routes), Boosts, EMP (which disables all opponent's weapons), Smokescreen, Air Strike (a small jet fighter flies over and drops bombs), Mines, Mortars (that can be used to blow up cars or open new routes) and Parachute Darts (to slow down other cars). These weapons dramatically change gameplay. Development The development of this game is very vague, however, there are some pointers to the development history. Stunts Stunts in the game, (jumping, drifting, drafting) were once just called "Stunts" these were most likely replaced for more stunt based challenges, such as drifting for 50,000 points. Unused Music (Sort of) This game has one unused track in the files, it is the Wii's T-Rex rush. This can lead to some interesting speculation as to what actually happened here. There is something else, 1 track in each zone shares a song. However, the arenas get unique songs. It is possible that, before release, each 1 of these tracks (Floorboard Frenzy, Underwater Washout, Science Speedway, Ten Pin Tearaway) were intended to have the songs of the arena in the corresponding zone. Some evidence towards this is the Attic Arena's song, which sounds like it should go with Science Speedway. The Wii's T-Rex rush song, was likely the only replacement song they could make before the release date. Which explains why it is in the files. Graphics The graphics in a few screenshots are very good, higher quality than the PC version, which has the best graphics out of all of the released versions. This was likely lowered because consoles it was being released on couldn't handle the high level of graphics. However, this could just as easily be concept art, but is very unlikely due to how detailed it is. HUD The HUD was drastically different in some builds. The speedometer was very different, in one build, it went from yellow to red, in another, it went from red to green, in the latest build, it was blue like the final game. In early builds, there was an FPS counter overlapping the lap counter. The map in two builds show red opponents in a green player. In a later build, it shows a green player and white opponents, which is very similar to the map in the final, where there is a yellow/brow player, and white opponents. In early builds, the map is also on the top, while the Hot Wheels logo is on the bottom. Map Differences The actual map that you race on is different in a beta screenshot. In it, the first loop in floorboard frenzy is not a fork loop, but a single loop. Featured Cars with Game Stats Gallery DsHWBTSpinBuster.jpg|Spine Buster misnamed Spin Buster in DS Version Beat That!